Emerald Prince
by EvangelineMalfoyRiddle
Summary: Harry starts receiving letters from a "Prince". When Harry finally learns who the letter writer is he's not the only one in for a surprise. Who knew Harry Potter had a whole side to him no one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so hear it is! As i'm sure you can tell if your are a return reader i didn't make many changes here except to condense the letters to one chapter. i'm going to do this to all of the story currently written in the hope of making the chapters a little longer. i will also be writing them longer to start with. Thank you for your kind words and prayers for my family, my husband and i appreciate them all. You are wonderful people and i thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Also i could use someone to help me edit and review this story. if anyone is interested please PM me.

Evangeline Malfoy-Riddle

...

Dear Emerald,

This is what I shall call you incase this ends up in the wrong hands. This way no one but me will know who we both are.

Emerald I know you miss Padfoot, I do too, but he wouldn't want you to mourn like this forever. Please smile, for Padfoot and for me. Merlin knows you have never smiled at or because of me but just seeing you smile made me happy.

I'm sure you are wondering who I am, please understand that I can't tell you yet. We are not great friends but that is what I hope to change by writing you these letters. I hope to gain only your friendship; I know you have your heart set on Ginny Weasley.

I am sure you suspicious of my letter, and in times such as these you should be suspicious of mysterious letter writers, but I promise you Emerald I mean you no harm. However if you prefer not to correspond with me just send a reply saying so back with my owl, her name is Artemis.

Always,

Prince

...

Prince,

I understand why you call me Emerald, and since the only thing I can conclude from your letter is that you are a Slytherin and I apparently don't like you very much I appreciate the discretion, but why call yourself Prince? As for Padfoot I know you are correct though I am curious as to how you know him. I do miss him but he isn't why I'm not smiling lately.

If you watch me as often as I think you do you will have noticed the rift that has grown between Weasley, Granger and me. You will also have noticed the many masks I wear; the removal of one of these masks is the reason for them to "revoke their friendship". Like they were every really friends to begin with.

I don't know why I am telling you all this, for all I know you are a death eater trying to lull me into a false sense of security so you can kill me later or Malfoy trying to learn all me deepest darkest secrets so he can exploit them for all of Hogwarts. As for your assumption about Ginny, she is like a sister to me.

Hoping you are not trying to kill me but will keep writing anyway,

Emerald

...

Emerald,

An interesting observation, earlier in your letter you say I could be a death eater or Malfoy but in your closing you only hope I'm not trying to kill you, maybe my assumption about Miss Weasley isn't the only wrong one? While I can see you are darker than most think and there for unbothered by death eaters, I was under the impression you and Malfoy hated each other.

Padfoot was family to me. He was bonded to my godfather. There are many things about him I wonder if you know or not. I am sure whatever mask you removed your friends will come to accept. It seems the three of you are always fighting but you always make up. Though I think you can do better in the way of friends.

You are right I do watch you which is how I noticed you're darker than you let on. Don't worry though it's only visible to the well trained eye. I am a Slytherin and I promise I'm not trying to kill you or exploit your secrets.

Always,

Prince

P.S.- Not all Slytherins are out to get you

...

Prince,

After the display in the Great Hall at breakfast I am sure you can figure out why Weasley and Granger revoked their "friendship". By this time tomorrow afternoon everyone will know Harry Potter is gay! While I have always hated the fame attached to my name, never have I loathed it more than I do now. Not even when it kept me from being sorted into my true house or from making real friends. Your right, Malfoy does hate me, I turned down his friendship first year.

I did not know about the wizarding world before I got my letter, not that I was in fact a wizard, or about Voldemort and my fame, or even my parents. I live with my aunt and uncle, magic hating muggles, who work me like a house elf, starve and beat me if I do something "freaky" or wrong and told me my parents died in a car crash. My letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. While shopping in Diagon Alley for my school supplies I met a boy in Madame Malkins. He told me all about the Hogwarts houses and I knew I was a Slytherin. I never told him my name but he told me his; Draco Malfoy.

Later when Hagrid told me about Voldemort and Being the Boy-Who-Lived and the evil Slytherins I knew what I had to do. I knew he wasn't gone for good, I could feel it. I convinced the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor and I became the perfect Golden Boy, ready to be molded into a weapon, or so they thought. I turned down the boy from the robe shops offer of friendship. That friendship is the biggest thing my fame has cost me. That boy grew up to be everything I knew he would be. Every day I have to pretend to be someone I'm not and I hate it.

I have known Weasley and Granger are paid to be my friends since the Chamber of Secrets second year. They were, very stupidly, talking about it at my bedside believing me to be asleep.

The strangest thing happened in potions today. Because I am currently Gryffindor's biggest outcast I was partnered with Draco Malfoy and while we were getting our supplies from the cupboard he stopped me with a hand on my arm and said "It's their loss Harry, not yours." He used my name, as if he called me Harry everyday!

I have been exiled from Gryffindor so it seems I will be eating in the kitchen and trying to avoid curses in my sleep.

Until Next Time,

Emerald

P.S. - I know a great many things about Padfoot that many people think I don't.

...

Emerald,

This is earlier than I planned but none of my plans work out the way they are meant to when you're involved. If you are amenable meet me in the RoR after dinner. Considering the contents of your last letter I think we need to talk.

Always,

Prince

P.S.- Eat in the Great Hall, don't give them the satisfaction of running you off.

...

Well there it is! What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the Great Hall I took a deep breath and fingered the letter from Prince in my pocket. When I stepped into the hall everyone falls quiet and one look at Gryffindor tells me I'm not welcome there.

"Potter" I turn to see Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne walking up to me from Slytherin table and sigh, I'm not in the mood to pretend to hate them, not that they know I don't. When they're finally standing in front of me however their faces are soft and kind. Pansy is the first to speak and the others all follow.

"Pansy Parkinson" She says holding out her hand to me and after a moment of stunned silence on my part I take her hand and smile.

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Blaise Zambini"

After shaking hands with Blaise I look at Draco and I know what I have to do so before he can speak I hold my hand out to him. "Harry Potter" He looks at me with eyes full of understanding and acceptance and smiles taking my hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco looks at Gryffindor then back at me, "Hold your head high Harry. Remember who you are and never let them take that from you." Daphne moved to my right and grabbed my hand while Pansy moves to grab my left. Draco positions himself in front of us with Blaise behind us. Here, surrounded by the four people who have been my enemies for 6 years, I finally felt like I belonged. Draco turned his head slightly so he could talk to me while we walked.

"Come on, you can sit with us and after dinner we can talk with the Headmaster. I'm sure if you explain things he'll help you."

The idea of sitting at Slytherin table made me smile for the first time since Sirius died. Looking up I see Draco watching me and when he saw me smiling he got a glossy look in his eyes and smiled back just as happy. Of course we couldn't just be happy. Weasley and Granger come over anger worn on each of their faces.

"First you're a pouf now you're hanging out with death eater scum, how much lower can you sink? Next thing we know you'll be one of them." Ron sneers, though not well, at me and Hermione just walks up to me without saying anything and slaps my across the face. Pansy jumps up and I wave her down, they're already back at Gryffindor table. I see Draco looking at the staff table and look up myself. Professor Snape looks like he's trying to murder Granger and Weasley with death glares and a look to the Headmaster confirms what I know, things are going according to his plan. Or so he thinks.

Suddenly Draco jumps up mumbling about having to be somewhere. Turning to look at the others I see they are just as surprised I shrug and stick my hand in my pocket. Feeling the parchment there I remember my meeting with Prince. Finishing my dinner under Pansy and Daphne's watchful eyes I get up and tell them I'm going to the library.

Heading to the seventh floor I move towards the door where the stretch of wall usually is. Opening the door I see the most beautiful room. It's a sitting room/library with a wide marble fireplace and cherry wood floor to ceiling bookcases on 3 walls. An deep green soft, shaggy carpet covers the floor and cream colored furniture sits by the fire around a cherry wood coffee table. There is 2 doors on the wall with the fireplace, one on each side. The one on the left is a kitchen with pale blue counters and tiled floors while the walls where an even paler blue.

The door to the right is a bedroom with black plush carpet and deep emerald walls. The four poster bed is cherry wood again with black and silver curtains and emerald silk sheets with a black and silver comforter. A cherry wood dresser stood on the right wall with all my clothes in it and a cherry wood vanity sits next to it with all my hair, eye makeup and piercings. Whoever it was they knew what I looked like without my glamour. The best part of the room however was the ceiling. It was painted black with stars twinkling down at me. From what I could tell it was accurate too. On the wall opposite the dresser and vanity was the last door that led to the largest bathroom I've ever seen. The floors were plain white and the walls were a pale sunset orange. The bathtub was the size of a pool with lots of knobs, though not as many as the prefect bathroom has. A shower stall stood on the left wall big enough for four people and with six shower heads.

I walked back to the sitting room and there he was, my Prince. Draco Malfoy stood by the fireplace very nervous and apprehensive but when he caught sight of my full blown smile He smiled right back.

"Well now I know why you call yourself Prince. I can't believe I didn't figure it out, the Ice _Prince_ of _Slytherin_." I laughed and his smile widened. Sitting down on the couch I wince as my smile irritates the bruise forming on my cheek. Draco's smile drops and he kneels in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asks ghosting his fingers over my cheek. I shrug.

"It isn't the worst I have." Noticing the thunderous expression settle across his face I think back over what I said and mentally slap myself.

"Have Harry?" He asks voice deadly quiet.

"Ummm well term just started and I spent the summer with the Dursleys so…" Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco sighed. "Show me." I let out a chocking panicked noise and start looking for the nearest door.

"No Harry, you will show me and I will heal, but you have to tell Dumbledore about this. He'll help you, you're his Golden Boy."

"I told Dumbledore our first year, he won't do anything Dray, he's the one who left me there." Draco looks furious again and I don't blame him. The headmaster is supposed to help his students, not knowingly send them to abusive homes.

"Come on 'Ry, let's go to the bedroom. You can lie down and I'll heal you." He said softly holding out his hand. I took it nervously; I never let anyone see what I looked like under my glamour. He led me into the bedroom and sat on the vanity chair.

"Take your time Harry."

Taking a deep breath in and holding it I strip down to my boxers, dropping the first half of my glamour. My hair grew a couple inches and straightened out. I had green and blue streaks running threw my hair plus 4 earrings in my left ear, 2 loops, a feather from Hedwig, and the fang from the basilisk shrunk down. Looking Draco in the eyes I let out the breath I was holding and drop the last of my glamour. Draco's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes fill with tears. Across my chest "freak" was carved into the skin with cuts and bruises covering the rest of me in various stages of healing. Closing my eyes I turned to show him the worst of it. Carved into my back, bright red and very infected, were the words whore, slut and bitch. Draco lets out a strangled sob and guides me to the bed.

"Oh Harry…I can't heal this…I can do bruises and bones but these are really bad. You need a real healer. My godfather will help you; will you let me get him?" I nod my head once and Draco rushes out of the room. I sit up and put my glamour back in place to wait. Fifteen minutes later Draco comes back with a worried looking Professor Snape.

"Harry what are you…" I hold up my hand to stop Draco.

"Professor are you loyal to Dumbledore?" Snape, bewildered, turns to Draco. "It's okay Uncle Sev, tell him."

"No Potter, I'm not. What is this about? Draco said he needed a healer."

"Just one more thing Professor, do you know a family by the name of Dursley?" Snape seems even more confused but answered that yes he did. I saw it the moment all the pieces fit together for him, his eyes widened in shock and he blanched, shaking his head.

"Tell me he didn't, please Harry tell me he didn't do what I think he did." He begs me. I turn to Draco to ask him to wait in the other room but he stopped me as I opened my mouth. "I'll wait out in the sitting room 'Ry." I smile at him in what I hope is a reassuring way. As soon as the door clicks closed I turn to Severus eyes hard. He seems taken back but realizes I have something to say and waits.

"I know you were my mothers best friend, I also know you are my other godfather but most importantly I know that you were bonded to Sirius. I understand why you treat me the way you do and I don't care, but why didn't you know who and where I was living?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone, he said it wasn't safe. He promised me you would be safe and cared for. If I had known I would have down something Harry, I swear." I nod and slowly drop my glamour again. He looks like he's going to cry but in the blink of an eye determination shines through and he directs me to lie on the bed. When I turn around he gasps harshly and stops me. "Harry did your Uncle…did he…" My eyes turn to hard emeralds and I nod once laying on the bed. Severus heals me the best he can but I will always have scars from the words carved into me.

Sitting up I look at him and give him a watery half smile. "I'm not a weak person you know, I'm not usually like this. It's you and Draco, you make me feel like I'm just another person, you don't treat me like The Boy Who Lived. I know I don't always have to be strong all the time for you guys because I know you can take care of yourselves."

Severus sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "You're right Harry, you don't have to be strong for us, let us take care of you." I walked out into the sitting room where Draco was waiting and stood facing the fireplace.

"Harry are you okay? You look like something's bothering you." Draco asked as he stood next to me holding my hand.

"I'm fine Dray, go sit down I want to talk to you and Severus." I listened to them shift around and pour tea Draco had Dobby bring as I watched the fire a few more moments making my decision. Turning to face them I say in a clear, strong voice;

"I want a meeting with Voldemort."

Draco yelped as he choked on his biscuit and Severus dropped his teacup spilling its contents in his lap.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asks, pulling me to the couch. "You can back out of this war, be neutral, you don't have to fight."

"I know what I'm doing, I've got a plan, but before I explain I need to call a few people. Draco if there's any one you trust absolutely call them here." I wave my wand and to all our shock a silver fox and raven appear. Shaking my head to clear it I speak to my patronus'. "Meeting in the RoR, now. Bring your outfits but don't wear them." I turn to Draco just in time to see his panther run off. "Who did you call?"

"Blaise, Pansy and Daphne. I trust them with my life." I nod in understanding.

"Hey 'Ry, what happen to your patronus? I thought it was a stag."

"I don't actually know, it was a stag the last time I used it. I didn't even know they could change." And suddenly I have a lap full of silver blonde fox staring at me with Draco's silver eyes and all I can do is stare. Laughing I set Draco on the floor and shift into a sleek panther with blue-black fur. I shift back and settle on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Wait where did the raven come from then?" he questions.

"No idea." I shrug finishing my tea as Blaise, Pansy and Daphne walk into the room. Standing and heading to the bedroom I call over my shoulder, "Draco, Severus, bring everyone into the bedroom." I pull on black pants and a long sleeve black shirt, skin tight but made of a relaxed fabric that made it easy to move in. Taking down my glamour again I braid my hair back and pull on my combat boots. As I lace my boots up I speak to Draco. "Keep everyone in here until I explain to them and call for you." Draco nods and I move back to the sitting room, standing in front of the fireplace again.

A few more minutes go by and Fred, George and Ginny walk in with their duffel bags slung over their shoulders. Fred and George sit in the loveseat and Ginny takes the armchair closest to me.

"Okay I'm sure you guys are wondering why I called you here so I'm just going to get straight to the point." I watch them nod and continue. "I have five people in the other room. After explaining who and what we are I am going to extend an invitation to join us. I ask that you trust my judgment on this. Now when you're ready I'll call them in."

Facing each other they silently deliberate for a few moments. Ginny turns to me and bows her head. "Whatever you think is best Harry." The twins chimed in together.

"Come on out everyone." I yell and they all file out Draco and Severus in the lead. Draco and Severus come up and stand on either side of me while the others move to sit on the remaining furniture. "Okay first I'll explain who we are as a group and then individually, so while I explain our group you three go get dressed. Bedroom and bathroom are threw that door." We all watch them go into the next room to change and I motion Severus and Draco to sit down. "We are a clan of assassins by the name Lorem."

Severus gasped. "That's the assassin clan the Dark Lord has been going on about. He uses them all the time." They all stare, shocked, as the three return.

"I know." I smirk. "George you first, step over here."

George steps forward wearing a cloak that covers his entire body and face, he removes it revealing the same basic outfit they all wear of the black pants, shirt, boots, wand holsters on both forearms and a pendant that hangs around the neck and fills will Grey smoke when you're in immediate danger. Wrapping from his left shoulder to his right hip is a harness that holds tracking potions, a modified sneakascope, and several other dark arts and magic readers. Several belts also wrap around his legs carrying knives of all kinds. What stood out the most though was the half mask that covered his forehead, eyes and cheekbones. It was pure white with a black bow crossing a dark purple wand over his left cheekbone.

"This is Venantium, its Latin for Hunter. He's the best there is, no one can hide from him once he sets out to find them. Ginny, you next."

George sat down and Ginny took his place removing her cloak. She had belts of throwing knives wrapped around her legs and strapped to her back where twin double edged, goblin made swords. The belt around her waist held a variety of muggle weapons, such as a gun, taser and nightstick as well as maze and a set of handcuffs. She too wore a pure white half mask but across her left cheekbone was a blood red Lily.

"This is Vrases, its Albanian for murderer. She handles the kills and assists in torture. She is also our weapons expert, as you can see she has a fondness for muggle weapons. Fred, you're up."

Fred stepped forward and removed his cloak. Instead of weapons he had a harness strapped from right shoulder to left hip and left shoulder to right hip that help multiple healing potions. He also wore a pendant that activates a shield in case of a duel or battle. Strapped to his waist was a bag with an extension charm filled with muggle medical tools. His mask was the same white half mask with a blood red potion vial crossing over a black wand.

"This is Sheruesi, its Albanian for healer. He is our healer and he also arranges the body drops. He is skilled in muggle healing but his magical healing isn't as strong."

Bending down I pull on the rest of my gear. On my left leg is three belts of throwing knives and stars, and on my right is three belts of multi-use knives. Strapping my wand holsters in place, Vrases straps my harness across my torso. It holds slow acting poisons, torture potions and even some muggle acid. Bowing she hands me my mask. It is pitch black with bright emerald and silver swirls covering the entire thing.

Sheruesi stands to my left with Vrases on his other side and Venantium to my right. "I am Lilium, its Latin for Lily. I am in charge of torture as well as handling the clients. I am head of this Clan and I will not be challenged. I present to you Assassin Clan Lorem." We bow slightly and move to the bedroom to change into our normal clothes and give them time to take in what we've shown them.

Five minutes later we are all sitting around the table. "The reason I explained this all to you is because we want to extend an invitation to join our clan." The four students look excited at the prospect while the Professor just looks contemplative. Draco and the others talk quietly and Severus is looking us all over. When his eyes land on me he gives me a small nod and I bow my head in return.

Draco turns back to me and practically blinds me with his smile. "We would be honored to join you Lilium."

"Great! Severus arrange that meeting with the Dark Lord, I'll take care of your outfits and gear."

"What should I tell him?" He asks.

"Tell him Assassin Clan Lorem wishes for an audience with the Dark Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone there is a small amount of boy love in this chapter if you dont like look away.

...

"Okay, everyone meet back here tomorrow after breakfast. I'm putting a password on the rooms and the training room we're meeting in. The password will be Lorem followed by your assassin name, if you don't have one yet use your actual name. You will receive your name and uniform once we narrow down your area of expertise. That is what will be doing tomorrow, so get plenty of rest and make sure you eat a good breakfast." I finish and everyone leaves except Draco and Severus.

Draco comes over and takes me by the hand. "Thank you for sharing this with us 'Ry." Draco said as we walked to the couch. "But you look tired, you need to get some rest too."

"He's right Potter, have you been sleeping alright?" He asks me, concerned.

"I'm not a Potter! I refuse to carry that bullying arse's name. I have a man I consider to be like a father to me and James Potter," I spat the name in disgust. "Is not him. I am an Evans, and proud to be." They both stare back at me in unveiled shocked until I glare them down.

"He's the Raven." Severus states softly. He already knows, I can see it in his eyes. I nod slightly.

"He is." I answer, even though it wasn't really a statement. Draco looks between us confused. "But to get back on track, I sleep as well as can be expected. I wanted to run a few things by you Severus, if I may?"

"Of course Harry. What is it?" He asks curiously.

"As well as physical training and the training they'll do for the fields of study I want them all to learn Occlumency and Legilimency as well as how to complete the animagus transformation. What do you think?"

"I think that's a very good idea Harry." He says and my face lights up in a smile.

"Great, I have a meeting with Dumbledore after dinner tomorrow night. When he asks why I'm hanging out with Slytherins I'm going to tell him they don't want to become Death Eaters and me being the 'Golden Boy' is helping them reform. Dumbledore wants to have private lessons with me this year but I already know all about Voldemort's horcruxes. I will warn him of that when we meet with him. Severus, try and set it up for midnight tomorrow night. Tell him there will be nine of us so he's welcome to invite eight of his most trusted to join, not you, you will stand with us." Severus and Draco both nod, agreeing with my plan of action so far. "The two of you will be my Betas. If for some reason I am occupied or not available you two will be in charge." They nod again, shocked and not knowing quite what to say.

"Alright, get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Severus, don't forget to set up the meeting, be late tomorrow morning if you need to." Severus bows his head.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Come on Harry," Draco says pulling me towards the bedroom. "Let's get you to bed."I am so tired from all the energy and magic I used all day I don't even fight him when he undresses me, leaving me in my boxers, and helps me into bed. When he turns to leave I grab him by the wrist.

"Please stay," I whisper. "The nightmares, my mum, Padfoot, Cedric, please don't leave me." I know that I shouldn't be this weak, that I'm making myself vulnerable, but I know he won't hurt me. It's there in his letters and the way he helps me into bed. There in the tender, almost loving, look he's giving me now, the same tender loving look he gave me when I stood in front of him in full assassin gear. "Dray please, I need you." I finish brokenly. For everyone else I am strong, because I have to be strong, but here with Draco, and even Severus, I can just be a scared and hurting sixteen year old boy.

"Oh Harry, I won't leave you, I won't ever leave you. I promise Harry. You don't have to be strong for me; I'll take care of you 'Ry." He says holding me in his arms.

I woke up that morning without any nightmares. I did however have some very excitable dreams, the evidence of which lay not even an inch from the arm Draco has slung over my waist. I freeze as I feel him moving around, waking up, an answering erection pressed into my backside. Slowly I turn to face him, his hair is mussed by sleep, his eyes are half open, and a blush lay over his cheeks.

"Sorry Harry." He mumbles, embarrassed.

"Don't be." I smirk and push forward slightly, reveling in Draco's soft gasp. "I'm going to shower before breakfast," I state offhandedly and he looks put out. Taking pity on him I ask, "Would you like to join me?" He smiles at me, nodding his head and jumping out of bed. I'm a little nervous and I keep my glamour on as I slowly join Draco in the shower.

Draco gently pushes me against the shower wall, pushing his hips forward slowly, creating a wonderful friction. "Take it off Harry, don't hide from me." Looking at him as he presses forward again I moan and drop the glamour.

"Dray, please." I don't know what I'm begging for but Draco seems to understand. He presses himself flat against me, his forearms pressed against the tile wall, framing my face.

"Merlin Harry, you're so bloody beautiful." Draco pants as he keeps up his slow, steady rhythm. He presses his mouth to mine and at first it's soft and gentle but soon I'm thrusting back and we're moving faster, pressing harder, kissing deeper and panting louder. "Ngha, 'Ry I'm going to come."

~Dray, yes, please, Draco yes~

Draco bites into the juncture of my neck and shoulder hard enough to break the skin. The taste of my blood in his mouth and the pain from his bite send us both over the edge, falling into our orgasms together.

When I finally catch my breath and get cleaned up, I look at the time and laugh. "We got to go, we're late for breakfast and if we don't hurry Ginny and the twins will barge in here looking for me." I get out of the shower and get dressed while putting my glamour back on. Before we make it to the Great Hall however, Draco pulls me into an empty classroom.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." He says, ghosting fingers of the spot where he bit me. "When you spoke in parseltongue I just…"

"I spoke in parseltongue?" I interrupt him. "Huh, good to know what turns you on." Draco turned red.

"Yea I did." He mumbled. "Anyway, do you want me to heal it? I really don't mean to break skin." He looks up and realizes how red my face is now. "Oh Merlin, You liked it!" Draco whisper shouted excitedly.

"We really are very late for breakfast!" I yell breaking for the door. Draco catches up just as I'm about to walk into the Hall. Sitting down I remind everyone to eat plenty and of the password.

As soon as I see Severus get up to leave I nudge Draco and we head out a few steps ahead, we all meet at the door to the RoR so Severus can do the lock spell. The kitchen and bathroom are still there but the bathroom has more showers and the kitchen has a dining room table. Between the kitchen and bathroom is the door to the locker room where everyone will keep their training clothes, a clean spare and their duffel bag. On the wall to the right of where the main door is are two more doors.

One door leads to the meditation room. The floor is painted like a moving lake and the walls are painted like the sky with clouds floating around. The second room is the academic room where we will start the newcomers placing by testing their intellectual side. It's also where the potioneer brews all the potions. On the left wall where were two more doors. The first leads to the weight and cardio room. It's filled with muggle work out and weight lifting equipment. A huge stereo system, spelled to work on magic, covers one wall. The second door leads to a boxing gym. In the middle of the room stood a boxing ring and on the wall opposite the door, hung professional jumping ropes, and half a wall of mirrors. Another wall is lined with speed bags and heavy bags, while the last wall is full of gloves (sparing, speed and heavy bag), hand wraps and protective gear for sparing matches.

The main room was split in two by a glass, soundproof divider. The back half off the room was used for weapons training so it was filled with swords, daggers, bows, and an array of Ginny's muggle weapons. The front half was set up as a dueling room with dummies that could be animated to attack and a dueling stage for person to person duels.

The dueling stage is where we were standing now, waiting for everyone to arrive. "I'm not going to run you two threw placing, if you'll accept I already have your assignments."

"Sure, beats doing a day of placing." Draco laughs as Severus nods in agreement.

"Okay, Severus, we need a potions master. Right now George is brewing all the potions we need. We also need a magical healer, George is a great muggle healer but we need a magical one too, someone who can run scans and things like that."

"That's perfect Harry; I prefer to stay out of the fighting." Severus answered gratefully.

"I know Sev. Draco, I know how much you like to make people squirm so I'm putting you on the torture crew with me. I'm also putting you on potions crew with Severus, Sometimes we get big orders or an order or need for a difficult potion and Severus will need you then."

"Thanks 'Ry! It's great." Draco responds, practically bouncing in his excitement.

"I do have your uniforms but you will have to wait to get them like the others." They nod as the last two people arrive.

"Ginny, Pansy" I speak in what they call my 'Lilium' voice. "You're late. Ginny you know the policy on tardiness; after we change you can help Pansy get acquainted with the sprint track." Ginny groaned and Pansy looked like a scolded five year old. "Now, I will treat each of you fairly, I do not tolerate disrespect in the family. Once you receive your mask that is exactly what you are, Family. No one here is better than anyone else, not even me. However, that being said I am still head of this clan. If you have a concern or you don't agree with something I say or do bring it to me and we will put it to a vote. The only time I will pull rank on you is if you are being disrespectful, disobeying a direct order or putting yourself or the family in danger or at risk." I stop and look at each of them, making sure they understand.

"Now here's how things will work today, Fred, George, Ginny I want you to go about your training schedule like usual. Pansy, Blaise and Daphne, You will be going through placing today. Severus, Draco and I will evaluate you in different areas and see where it is you excel. Once we determine your strength and skills I will give you your placement and you will receive your equipment and name. From there you will create a training schedule with one of us three. One more thing, if for some reason I am unavailable or you can't get to me go to Severus or Draco, they are my Betas and will be in charge should the need arise. Now let's get changed and start. Ginny, Pansy, don't forget your sprints."

We spent the day going through placing and by the time dinner rolled around we knew where they would be placed.

"Don't forget I have my meeting with Dumbledore tonight so go back to my rooms and wait. Severus was able to get us the meeting so once I get back we'll get you your masks and then head out. He trusts us to keep it peaceful so he's only having Lucius attend with him. Normally Severus would be standing with him but for tonight he's with us."

…...

"Harry, My boy, I hear you're having trouble with your friends." Dumbledore started right away making me sneer internally.

"Yes they've made it clear they don't wish to be my friends because I am gay."

"I see, I see, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding that you will fix soon. Now what is this I hear about you hanging out with Slytherins?" He asks.

"They came to me saying they didn't want to be D.E's, they took an oath to me. I'm helping them become proper light-sided wizards and witches." I roll my eyes in my head, I hate being the 'Golden Boy'.

"Very good My boy. Now let us begin."

…...

"Lorem Lilium." I sneer at the door to the RoR and walk inside. Everyone is asleep on the dueling stage except Severus who is sitting in an armchair reading a potions journal.

"Alright everyone! Get up!" Everyone jumps up and off the stage as I summon five duffel bags and five wood boxes.

"Alright, I'll call you up one at a time and give you your placement, uniform, gear, mask and name. First up, Blaise, please step forward. We believe you will work best with Vrases as a killer. You also showed strong knowledge in magical weapons. You will study and become our magical weapons expert." He smiles and bows, taking his duffel bag. "Stand." I command and place one of the wooden boxes in his hands and open it. "By accepting this mask you accept your place among us. Do you accept?"

"I Do." He answers in his pure blood tone.

"Welcome to our ranks, Fortitudo. Your name is Latin for strength. Wear your name and mask proudly." I place his mask. It is white with a silver sword crossing over a blue wand.

"Pansy, please step forward. We found that you exceeded in martial arts and hand to hand combat. You will continue to study these and help anyone learn who wishes to." She bows and takes her duffel bag. "Stand. By accepting this mask you accept your place among us. Do you accept?"

"I Do."

"Welcome to our ranks, Cinaede. Your name is Latin for Pansy. Wear your name and mask proudly." I place her mask. It is white with a blue snake crossing over a green wand.

"Daphne, please step forward. We found that you have immense knowledge in people's backgrounds as well as knowledge of the lands. You will work with Venantium hunting targets as well as running background checks on our clients." She bows and takes her duffel bag. "Stand. By accepting this mask you accept your place among us. Do you accept?"

"I Do."

"Welcome to our ranks, Conoscenza. Your name is Italian for knowledge. Wear your name and mask proudly." I place her mask. It is white with a purple Kanji for knowledge.

"Severus, please step forward. You have mastery in potions as well as in healing. You will be our potions master as well as our magical healer. You will also apprentice Sheruesi so he may learn to better his magical healing. Also you will be my Beta, my left hand man." He bows and takes his duffel bag. "Stand. By accepting this mask you accept your place among us. Do you accept?"

"I Do."

"Welcome to our ranks, Corvus. Your name is Latin for raven. Wear your name and mask proudly." I place his mask. It is black with a white cauldron spewing red, green, blue and purple sparks.

"Draco, please step forward. I found that not only do you immensely succeed in torture but also in potions. You will work torture with me as well as work potions with Corvus. Also you will be my Beta, my right hand man." He bows and takes his duffel bag. "Stand. By accepting this mask you accept your place among us. Do you accept?"

"I Do."

"Welcome to our ranks, Laminis. Your name is Latin for blades. Wear your name and mask proudly." I place his mask. It is black with a neon green dagger crossing over a neon orange potion vial.

"Alright, everyone get dressed, full uniform, we leave in ten."

Ten minutes later we are all standing in the audience room at Slytherin Castle. We move into position and await the Dark Lord. I stand in the very middle. To my left is Draco, Ginny, George and then Fred and to my right is Severus, Daphne, Pansy and then Blaise. Suddenly he is sitting in the throne like chair before us and we all bow slightly.

"Good evening, Lord Voldemort. Thank you for seeing us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Slytherin Castle, Clan Lorem." Voldemort lead us to a table. "Please sit. This is one of my most trusted friends, Lucius Malfoy, the other you already know. I thought he'd be with you." I shake their hands, openly staring at Voldemort. He's lost his snake face and looks like a 19 year old Tom Riddle.

"Thank you for seeing us, allow me to introduce everyone." I introduce everyone one by one and we all sit back down.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Lucius and Voldemort say together.

"The pleasure is ours My Lords." I answer back.

"Please you can call us Lucius and Tom." He answers waving his hand at the formalities. I'm shocked but make a decision, hoping it's the right one and will help gain his trust.

"In that case let me re-introduce us but you both must promise to hear us out." They nod, curious to learn who we really are. "When I call your name stand and remove your mask. Ready?" Everyone nods.

"Venantium-Fred Weasley, Sheruesi-George Weasley, Vrases-Ginny Weasley, Fortitudo-Blaise Zambini, Cinaede-Pansy Parkinson, Conoscenza-Daphne Greengrass, Laminis-Draco Malfoy, Corvus-Severus Snape and me, Lilium-Harry Potter." Silence reigns over the room, Lucius and Tom are staring at us in open shock and surprise. Ginny giggles.

"I think you broke them Harry." Everyone snickers and this seems to break them out of their stupor.

"Well, well, Harry Potter," Tom smirks "what can I do for you?"

"Well, I had an interesting conversation with Dumbledore before I came here. He believes he knows how to defeat you, and if aloud to do what he's planned he will. Of course if you want this information I will want something in return."

"Of course, but this makes me wonder what has happened that the Golden Boy would defect from the light." Tom asks not unkindly.

"I didn't defect from the light; I was never part of it. However the old fool believes me to be. Now in my meeting with the Headmaster I told him these poor Slytherins didn't want to become Death Eaters, which is untrue, and that I was teaching them to be proper light wizards and witches so they can join the order." Tom's eyes light up as he understands what I'm saying. "We will attend Order meetings and pass any information we get onto you.

"What do you want in return?" Tom asks wearily and I smirk. I see surprise in his eyes before he can cover it.

"I'm glad you ask what I want in return for all this is the contract to kill our _esteemed headmaster._ " I see Ginny and Blaise start to get excited until I start again. "This is the only kill I will personally make. Dumbledore and I are overdue for a little talk." Tom, Lucius, Severus and Draco stare, openmouthed, at me for a moment before collecting themselves.

"Why?" Lucius wonders and the others nod, wanting to know too. I untie a bag from my hip and place several vials from inside on the table.

"Do you have a pensieve?" Tom nods and Lucius summons it. I dump all the memories in and turn to Severus. "I need your memory of the other day please." He nods and adds it with the rest.

"Everyone interested is welcome to look." I say before falling into the first memory.

When the memory solidifies I look and see everyone has joined. The first memory is of me cooking bacon. I'm seven; standing on a chair so I can see but I burn the bacon and Aunt Petunia swings the pan at me. It makes a hissing noise when it connects with my shoulder. The memory

fades and a new one forms.

Marge's dog chasing me up a tree and everyone laughing,

Aunt Petunia pouring bleach in my mouth and making me hold it there for asking questions about my mom,

Me cooking huge meals only to be fed bread and water,

Me running from Dudley and his friends only for them to catch me and beat me,

Me being locked in my cupboard for three months for setting a boa loose at the zoo,

My conversation with Draco at Madame Malkin's,

Hagrid telling me all Slytherins are evil and my story,

Me arguing with the sorting hat,

My bedroom with five locks and a cat flap on the door and bars on the window,

Fred and George rescuing me,

Weasley and Granger talking about being paid to be my friends,

The carving of the word Freak on my chest,

The dementors that came to Surrey,

Umbridge's detentions with the blood quill,

The rape,

Severus bent over me trying to heal me the best he could.

As we exit the pensieve Draco drags me into a hug everyone but Severus, Tom and Lucius join. Finally Severus clears his throat. "Why don't we all sit back down?" He says in his teacher voice. Once we're all seated Tom turns to speak to me.

"Of course you may have the contract harry and it will be a great help to have you all spying for me." We all bow our heads to him. "I was actually going to contact you as Lilium. I wanted to ask assassin clan Lorem to handle all of our hits." I turn to Severus and Draco with a questioning look and they both nod in agreement.

"We would be honored." I answer, shocked. I hadn't realized he was that impressed with our work. "I was wondering if you would let me work beside you, like an advisor though, not like a co-ruler. I have some ideas I think will really help your cause." I finish a little nervous.

"I like it but I think we should talk more about all this another time, it's getting late and you should get back before someone notices you're gone. You are welcome here anytime, just send notice ahead. I want to hear more about these changes next time."

…...

"Alright, let's get changed and to bed, it's been a long day and we have classes tomorrow. However don't think that gets you out of training. Everyone is to be here tomorrow at seven o'clock after dinner. Goodnight." I tell everyone and Draco wraps his arms around my waist.

"Am I staying?" He asks, his voice deep, before kissing behind my ear. Leaning back into him I just hum in agreement.

"Oh, Sev, I have something for you. Could you meet me here at six tomorrow morning?"

"Of course Harry, I'll see you then." He smiles at us before leaving.

"He's your raven isn't he?" Draco asks softly. "That's why you gave him his name." I just nod and head to the bedroom to change into sleep pants before heading to bed.

Severus shows up right at six the next morning dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, Draco and I are similarly dressed and I left my glamour down. "Alright Harry, I'm here at this ungodly hour, what is this about?"

"It's a surprise. Come on." Taking the map so we didn't run into anyone I lead them to Myrtle's bathroom. When we all step inside they both look at me as though I am crazy. "Sev, at the end of second year did Dumbledore tell you where I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Their mouths drop open in shock as I turn and hiss –open- revealing the entrance to the Chamber.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask as they just continue to stare. "Humph, fine I'll go first." At the bottom I waited for them to join me.

"Okay, so this is just a quick trip, if you want what's down here like I think you do I'll bring everyone down here tonight instead of training. I've been down here a couple times since second year so it's cleaner and the cave-in is cleaned up."

Standing outside the main door I open it and stand aside to let Draco and Severus in first. They both stand in awe of the basilisk that has been preserved in the Chamber. Draco looks down and notices the ink stain that I can't get off the floor.

"What is this from?" He asks.

"See how the basilisk is missing a fang?" I ask and he nods. "Tom set her on me and when I stabbed her, her fang got stuck in my arm. So while Tom was busy ranting about how he was going to kill me (same old, same old) I pulled it out and stabbed the diary. All the ink poured out, but I haven't been able to get rid of the stain yet."

"Where is the fang now?" Severus asks.

"I wear it." I answer, pointing to the fourth piercing in my ear. "I shrunk it down and had it made into an earring. So what do you think Sev? You want to bring everyone down tonight and harvest her?"

"Yes! There is so much you can use basilisk for in potions but it's hard to get because they're so rare."

"There is a library threw there but I'll show it to you tonight, if we don't go we'll miss breakfast."

The whole day all anyone could talk about was how Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall for breakfast holding Draco Malfoy's hand.

After dinner I had everyone meet in Myrtle's bathroom and we all headed down. Everyone was harvesting the basilisk while Severus, Draco and I were exploring the library. Suddenly the floo flared to life and out stepped Tom and Lucius.

"Well that explains how you get into the school without being detected." Severus says, amused.

"You come to the school?" I ask incredulously. "Why?"

Tom smirks at me. "To meet with Severus and keep an eye on you of course." I snort

"Of course, how silly of me." I say rolling my eyes and Draco laughs.

"But today we came to speak with you and your second in command."

"Okay, Draco can you send the guys back to their houses? Tell them to meet same time same place tomorrow." I finish and runs off to tell the others and get them out of the Chamber. "If we can just wait till Draco gets back we can start." Tom and Lucius' eyes flicker over to Severus looking confused. "Both of them are my Betas just like you have Sev and Lucius as your seconds." Tom nods in understanding and Draco comes back into the library.

Once we're all settled around the round table in front of the fire Tom starts. "I was wondering about the ideas you had mentioned at our last meeting. I also want to know how Dumbledore thinks her can defeat me." Tom finishes with a little frown.

"Horcruxes." I say simply.

Lucius pales, Draco and Severus gasp and Tom gapes open mouthed at me. "He figured it out after the whole Chamber of Secrets/Diary Fiasco. He's having private lessons with me this year about your past and your horcruxes, but I already know everything he's showing me. I destroyed the diary in my second year, sorry about that by the way," Tom turns and glares at Lucius. "He also has the Gaunt ring but hasn't destroyed it yet. He did try to wear it though for some reason." Hearing this Tom smirks.

"Excellent that means he's dying." Severus clears his throat.

"Actually he's not." Tom turns his glare on Severus this time and he hurries to explain. "He came to me asking me to heal him; he told me he was hit by a stray curse. I could not say no if I wanted to keep my position." I nod.

"It's fine Sev. I like it this way better; I want to be the one to kill him." Severus rests a hand on my shoulder and Draco grabs my hand and holds it tight. Tom nods and continues.

"And what about these ideas you have?"

"The first is to collect your remaining horcruxes and rebind them to you. This will make you stronger, safer and saner. You will however keep one, I find it rather useful." Everyone looks at me confused and as answer I just point to my scar. Draco falls out of his chair, Severus' grip on my shoulder tightens and Tom and Lucius are staring wide eyed and open mouthed at me. "I'll take it you didn't know then. Anyway, moving on?"

Tom nods as he recovers from his shock. "Yes, moving on."

"Okay, second is to discredit Dumbledore, I'll help out there. Third is to list all your goals and fourth is to explain your goals, make sure people know you are just trying to create a better wizarding world."

"How do you plan on discrediting Dumbledore?" Tom questions.

"With memories, facts, statements, Madame Bones and my favorite journalist of course." I say with a smile. "We can take care of all that over holiday. So let's figure out your goals."

"Complete division of muggle and wizarding worlds." Tom starts.

"What about muggleborns?" Draco asks. "They can be really smart and capable witches. Granger is muggleborn and she wipes the floor with Crabbe and Goyle."

"That's a good point. We need them to keep magic from dying out." Lucius remarks. "Fact is pure bloods are producing more squibs and having more miscarriages and stillbirths than anyone else."

Tom nods and thinks for a few minutes.

"Muggleborns are identified at birth now by the ministry, so when one is born we will go retrieve the child and they can be adopted into a wizarding family." Tom finally answers.

"That's a good idea." Severus states. "Most muggles don't react well to magic. I have about eighty five percent of Hogwarts muggleborns come to me after holidays to be healed and about forty five percent of muggleborns never even make it to Hogwarts." Lucius and Draco look horrified and Tom just looks sad.

"I suppose another part of that would be to build a magical orphanage for the children till they can be placed." Tom says and I agree. "Also bring back classes at Hogwarts. When Dumbledore became headmaster he got rid of a bunch of classes like; Wizarding Politics, Languages, ritual magic, things like that." All four of us look at him in shock, we didn't know there use to be more classes offered at Hogwarts.

"I guess that explains all the empty classrooms then." I say. "I think that's a great idea, what else?"

"Get rid of the dementors and hire human guards. Also provide prisoners with basic human necessities that they currently don't get."

"Good; that will create more jobs." Lucius says as he writes down everything we're saying.

"Anything else?"

"Stop useless raids and killing, it won't help me in the long run to achieve my goals." Tom finishes shocking us all again.

"Alright," I say looking over the list. "This looks great. Just let us know what you need from us and when."

Draco squeezes my hand. "'Ry we should get going, it's getting late."

"Right, Sev, Draco will you wait for me in my rooms? I have one more thing I need to talk to Tom about in private." They nod and walk out as Tom sends Lucius home.

"What is it you wanted Harry?" He asks me and I bite my lip looking down. "Harry" He repeats softly. "What is it?"

"Can you bring Sirius back?" I ask quietly. "Can you get him back and clear his name? Please?"

"And what will you do if he doesn't accept you being this way Harry, being dark?"

"He will, I swear it. He was one of us, He was one of Lorem!" I can hear myself getting hysterical but I don't care, I just want Sirius back for myself and Severus and Draco. "He knows everything, please Tom!"

"Okay harry," He braces his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down. I can't promise I'll get him back but I promise you, I will try."

"Thank you." I whisper. He squeezes my shoulders and turns to floo back to Slytherin Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back to the RoR I'm focused so hard on calming down and keeping my shields up that I don't notice Dumbledore walking right up to me.

"Harry, my boy, I was just on my way to Gryffindor to get you. Why don't we head to my office?" Not having a legitimate reason to say no I nod and follow behind him. After we are settled in his office I decide to try my luck.

"Professor you said you were on your way to Gryffindor to see me?"

"Of course dear boy, where else would I go?"

"Sir I've been staying in the RoR. Most of the Gryffindors have made it clear they won't live in such close quarters with a fag like me." I say the last part sadly to my hands in my lap.

"I could have a talk with them if you'd like." Dumbledore suggests and I shake my head.

"No sir, really that's okay. But I was thinking...I don't know...maybe it's stupid..." I trail off sounding sad.

"I'm sure that's not true my boy. Why don't you tell me?" He says, using his grandfather voice.

"It's just that working with my Slytherins has made me realize how bad it is for them. Most of them feel like they _have_ to become Death Eaters and the whole schools always against them..." I trail off again looking at Dumbledore with wide, watery eyes.

"That's awful Harry but what do you want to do about it." He asks, looking genuinely upset that I'm so upset.

"I thought that maybe if we held a public resort and I let the hat put me in Slytherin this time I could work on keeping them away from Voldemort and identify any that are already . You could explain to everyone else what I'm doing and maybe once everyone sees how okay they are Slytherin won't be so outcast."

Dumbledore's twinkle got brighter as he thought it over. "Harry I think that's a wonderful idea and I applaud you for trying to make these children's lives better."

"Thank you sir, but if it's okay with you I'd like to make sure professor Snape is okay with this. It's his house after all."

"Of course Harry. I'll go get him, you can wait here." After he left I sent a quick patronus to Severus explaining what happen and telling him to get to his office. Then I looked around for the ring, I knew it had to be here somewhere. I found it behind one of Dumbledore's odd knick knacks and then obliviated the portraits so they couldn't tell anyone. As I settled back into my seat Dumbledore came back with a thoroughly and obviously upset Severus. His eyes flick to mine as Dumbledore finishes explaining, making it sound like his idea. To anyone it looked as though he was examining me for ulterior motives but I knew he was looking for answers so I pushed my thoughts into his mind.

"Say yes but sound reluctant." Severus broke the connection and turned to Dumbledore.

"If this is what you feel is necessary Headmaster then I will agree." He answers, his tone dripping in disdain and even though I know it isn't aimed at me I still flinch and I know Severus notices. His lips thin out and his eyes harden. "If that is all I will take my leave."

"Of course, you may both go." He finishes and shoos us out. At the bottom of the stairs I open my mouth to apologize but he stops me.

"Later." And we walk to the room in silence. "Lorem Corvus." He says and as soon as I walk in I'm pulled in to a hug from a worried blonde.

"Emerald what happened? Are you okay?"

Severus cuts of his worried tirade of questions. "Draco you will be sleeping in the dorms tonight, Mr. Evans and I," I smile when he calls me that. "Have some things to discuss."

"But..." Draco starts and I cut him off.

"Go Dray, I'll see you in the morning." He huffs and walks out.

"Harry," Severus sighed. "What were you doing with Dumbledore? You told us you were finishing with Tom."

"I did! I was upset after and I was focusing on keeping my shields maintained and bumped into him, he was looking for me and asked me to his office. I didn't have a good enough reason to say no." As I say that I was upset worry settles in his eyes.

"Why were you upset? What did Tom do?" He demands.

"He didn't do anything, I promise. I asked him to do something for me and he said he'd try."

"What did you ask him for?" He asked curiously.

"I asked him to get Sirius back and clear his name." I answer staring at the floor and Severus sits heavily in the chair.

"Oh Harry, I don't think there is a way to get someone back from the veil." He says sadly.

"I know." I respond, tears falling down my face. "I just thought he might know something, but I don't think he can do it."

"Harry?" Severus says nervously.

"Yes?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something but then Tom and Lucius showed up and you got dragged to Dumbledore's office." He babbles nervously and I just wait. "Would you...maybe...let me adopt you?"

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. 'Well I wasn't expecting that.' I think.

"...You...I...huh?" I smack myself at how dumb that sounded. "I mean...You want to what?" 'Because that sounded so much better you idiot.' I think and duck my head as my eyes fill again.

"I want you to let me adopt you and make you my son." Tears stream down my face and I throw myself in his arms.

"Yes!" I sob as he wraps his arms around me and when I can't calm down he rocks side to side until I do. He carries me to bed and tucks me in after he transfigures my clothes into pajamas. I grab his sleeve as he turns to leave. "Please stay."

He nods and conjures a chair.

"I'm going to get a book from the other room, I'll be right back." He comes back in with a muggle book; The Hawk and the Jewel. "I have a weak spot for muggle literature." He says.

"I love muggle fantasy books. I have shelves of them at the Dursley's. My favorite author is Tamora Pierce." I admit turning pink.

"I think I have a few of her books at home though I've never read them." He opens the book to start reading.

"Will you read it to me?" I ask softly.

"Of course Harry." He took a breath and started the book. "London, 1832. The casket dipped precariously in the hands of the sailors..." I made it through the first three chapters listening to Severus' deep voice as I watched the story play out in my head and drifted off to sleep.

Harry you have to wake up now."

"Go 'way." I grumble as I pull my blankets over my head.

"Come on Harry, it's time for breakfast, you're going to be late and then Draco will storm up here thinking I killed you."At the mention of breakfast I pop my head out. "That's what I thought. Now come on, don't forget, your resort is today."

I'm up dressed and walking out of the room in ten minutes, just in time to see Draco coming up the corridor. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on now?" Draco asks, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise." I smirk at him. "You'll find out at breakfast. Speaking of which, let's eat!" And I sprint down the hall before Draco can grab me.

"Potter!" Draco yells chasing after me.

He catches me just outside the Great Hall and we walk in laughing and holding hands. I walk Draco to the Slytherin table and kiss his cheek.

"Trust me." I whisper pulling away and walking to stand at the staff table. I wink at Severus before I stand in front of Dumbledore smiling.

"I'm ready sir."

Dumbledore nods and stands, giving one of his crazy speeches that no one understands. Finally he motions me to the stool and goes to drop the hat on my head. The hall holds their breath in anticipation.

The hat doesn't even touch my head before its yelling out 'Slytherin'. The hall gapes in shock, Dumbledore twinkles as bright as ever, Severus is looking at me with pride in his eyes and Draco looks shocked and excited.

When I walk to the Slytherin table Draco greets me with an incredible snog that furthers the muttering in the Hall.

"Come on," He whispers. "We have free period first today." And he proceeds to drag me back to the RoR.

"Lorem Laminis." Draco says and practically throws me into the room. He leads me to the bedroom and began pulling off my robes and uniform as I do the same to him.

"Drop it 'Ry." Draco whispers between the kisses being placed along my jaw. Nodding I drop the whole glamour and lay back on the bed pulling him on top of me. I can tell this shocked him as he looks at me in open shock and curiosity.

"Are you sure?" He asks, trailing off, running fingers over my skin.

"I trust you." I whisper back before pulling him back into a kiss. I can feel him getting hard against my own hardness and push up slightly. He moans and breaks the kiss.

"You're beautiful." These words caused such a feeling in my chest that my breath caught in my throat. No one has ever told me that yet here he was, looking down at me with such intensity, running light fingers over every scar he could reach, telling me I'm beautiful and for now I let myself believe it.

Draco reaches down and cups my face; he slowly brought his lips to mine in a soft and passionate kiss, his eyes never once leaving mine.

…...Slight time jump...(sorry everyone)...

Draco cuddles me up to me with his face in my hair.

"Merlin Harry, love you so much." He mumbles before falling asleep. I watch him sleep for a few minutes before pressing a kiss to his neck and closing my eyes.

"I love you too."

I woke later to Severus standing over me, an amused look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to DADA?" He asks innocently.

"Don't got it till fourth." I mumble, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?" Draco asks from in his pillow.

"Fourth block starts in five minutes." Sev answers smugly.

Draco and I jump out of bed, thankfully we'd put our boxers on, ran around pulling on our uniforms and grabbing our bags and ran out the door leaving an amused Severus behind. We ran through corridors tripping over each other and sliding down banisters before we reach the classroom. We skid to a stop, vault over the desk and land neatly in our chairs just as Severus walks into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter please refrain from turning my classroom into a playground." Severus said smirking using his teacher voice before turning and starting the lesson on patronus'.

I should have known things were going to well.

As we walk to lunch the red light of a stunner shouts past Draco inches from his head. Whirling around I push Pansy out of the way of the purple light of a bone breaking curse and it hits my arm instead.

"Daphne! Get Snape!" Draco yells and she takes off down the hall.

Looking up I get a good look at the group attacking us. Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean are scowling at us from the other end of the corridor but only Ron has his wand raised.

"What the hell Weasley!" Blaise yells as I help Pansy up and cradle my arm.

"A Slytherin Harry? You should be ashamed! Your parents are probably rolling in their graves! How could you betray us like this!?" He yells, his face turning red to match his hair.

"Being a homo was bad enough but to be an evil Slytherin on top of it? What happened to you Harry?" Hermione started in too.

Hearing footsteps I turn to see Severus coming around the corner. All of a sudden Draco is screaming and everything goes black as I'm hit from behind.

I'm next to the black lake, sitting against my favorite tree, just staring out over the water. I don't know how long I've been here but it's so peaceful I'm in no hurry to leave.

"Everyone's real worried about you." I turn my head to look at Sirius sitting next to me.

"They worry too much, I'm fine. I'm happy here." I reply quietly. "Sev misses you." Sirius smiles at me in a sad longing kind of way.

"You can't stay here Harry, you know that. They need you, they love you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

I silently look back out over the lake. "We'll win wont we? Make things better?" I ask.

"Only time will tell but you can't make a difference here pup, you need to wake up."

"I know." I sigh, tears running down my face. "I miss you Padfoot."

"I know pup, I miss you and Sev so much." He hugs me and I start to wake up. "One more thing Harry, tell Tom the book he needs is in the Black vault."

"What book?"

"You'll see, now open your eyes."

The first thing I heard was Severus reading out loud as he sat next to my bed. "Sev." I rasp, my throat dry. He jumped up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Harry, thank Merlin." He sighed in relief.

"He misses you too Sev." I say as more tears fall from my eyes. I fall back asleep but not before I see tears roll down Severus' face as well.

The next time I woke up Madame Pomfrey was there and after several arguments and scans she released me to my fourth block DADA class. Walking through the corridors I think about what Madame Pomfrey told me. Ron hit me from behind with an unknown spell and I'd been asleep for five days. Dumbledore just waved it off saying 'boys will be boys' however Severus wouldn't stand for that and gave Ron a month's worth of detention. She barred all Gryffindors from seeing me except Fred, George and Ginny who she was amused to see come in with a group of Slytherins. They came everyday and Severus stayed every night. Coming out of my thoughts I realize I'm in front of the classroom and knock, walking in when Severus yells enter.

"Mr. Potter," He says in an annoyed tone but I can see the relief in his eyes. "How kind of you to join us." I bow my head and take my seat next to Draco who immediately grabs my hand. I write a quick note and pass it to Draco and the others telling them to hang back after class.

When class ends Severus throws up a locking and silencing charm once we're the only ones left.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Severus asks looking me over.

"Tired but fine otherwise." I say and he nods, pulling a vial out of his desk.

"Pepper up, it'll help." I nod, downing it and shivering at the awful taste.

"Right well I asked you to stay so I could tell you to meet in the Chamber tonight after dinner. Severus do you have Venantium, Sheruesi and Vrases today?" I ask quickly.

"Yes, after lunch."

"Let them know, give them all detention or something so they have an excuse to be out of the tower." He nods. "One more thing, I need you to contact Tom and have him come tonight."

"Sure Harry, but what is this about?" Severus asked.

"He said the book Tom needed was in the Black vault." I answered.

"What book?"

"He didn't say."

"Who 'Ry?" Draco asks softly, taking my hand again.

"Sirius." Draco squeezes my hand and Severus sits on the edge of his desk wringing his hands.

"You three," Severus snaps pointing at Blaise, Pansy and Daphne. "Get out." He demands and I flinch slightly. Once they're gone he turns to me.

"I'm not mad at you Harry." He says in a softer tone. "You said Siri told you about the book?"

"Yea but he didn't tell me what the book was." I say, talking to my hands.

"Tom is only working on one project right now Harry." He says looking excited and then it clicks and I gasp looking up.

"That means..." I trail off thinking of the possibilities.

"Yes, He can bring Siri back." Severus says smiling.

Draco sat heavily in a chair.

"Sweet Circe." He whispered, but in the silent room it echoed in my head like he'd shouted it. We sat in silence until Severus cleared his throat.

"You guys should get on to lunch. I'll get a hold of Tom and ask him to meet us tonight."

I was visibly agitated all through lunch but Draco left me to work through my thoughts. That is until I hit Blaise with a stinging hex for 'breathing obnoxiously'. After muttering a cooling charm over the welt Draco dragged me up by arm and out of the Hall to Severus' office.

As we walk in we see Sev staring at the picture of him and Sirius on their bonding day.

"Oh Uncle Sev." Draco says sadly.

"What can I do for you boys? I thought I sent you to lunch." He says looking us over.

"Harry thought it would be a good idea to hit Blaise with a stinging hex." Draco says as Sev turns to me and raises his eyebrow.

"And his reasoning?"

"He said Blaise was 'breathing obnoxiously'. It was fairly obvious to all of us that he was agitated but I was content to leave him be about it until he hexed Blaise. Then I brought him here."

"Thank you Draco, go back to lunch, I'll handle Mr. Potter." I wince when he calls me Mr. Potter. Draco tries to kiss me goodbye but I turn my head so he kisses my cheek and leaves.

"This is mutiny, or have you forgotten I'm head of this clan?" I ask petulantly.

"Have you forgotten that you agreed to an adoption, or that outside of quarters I am your teacher?"

I look down at my feet as tears fill my eyes.

"Harry," Severus calls and I look up to see his arms open to me. "Come here." I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." I sob brokenly. "I'm so sorry I got Padfoot killed."

"Oh Phoenix," I sob harder at the nickname. "You didn't get Siri killed. He should have even been there that night, and Bellatrix threw that curse not you."

"I feel so guilty all the time and I miss him so much sometimes it hurts."

"I know but hexing your friends, snubbing Draco and sassing me isn't going to make it better, it'll make you feel worse." He lectures as I pull away and sit down.

"I know, I'll apologize."

"Good now dry those tears and I'll walk you back to lunch."

When we get back to the Great Hall I sit next to Draco and across from Blaise. Looking at Draco I can tell I really hurt him by refusing his kiss and I decide to start with Blaise.

"I'm sorry for taking out my feeling on you and hexing you. It was uncalled for and over the line."

"It's fine Harry, Draco fixed me up." Blaise says smiling. "We know how stressed you are.

The bell signaling fifth block potions rings and we all get up to leave. I grab Draco's hand and kiss him under his ear whispering, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't mad at you I was mad at myself. Please forgive me?" Draco turns and smiles at me.

"Of course Emerald." He says softly before kissing me.


End file.
